Dal Cielo alla Terra
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Haru lamenta el día que se confesó a Tsuna. La amistad que habían llegado a tener había desaparecido, ella sabía que él amaba ciegamente a Kyoko, sin embargo no había perdido la esperanza. "¿por qué lo hice? ¿por qué me confesé? ¿por qué lo amo?" Aunque el rechazo sea doloroso, puede que encuentre el amor de una manera inusual.
1. Ichi

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano_

* * *

 **POV Haru**

Estaba caminando por la desalojada calle de Namimori. Mis lágrimas cubrían gran parte de mi cara y mis sollozos era el único sonido que se escuchaba de mí.

La razón de mi tristeza, tenía nombre y apellido: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Por razones del destino la persona que más amaba me había hecho un daño, un daño que ya estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo. Yo sabía desde un comienzo que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga Kyoko-chan, que nunca se fijaría en mi más que solo una amiga. La vez que le pedí que me mirara de cerca, vi en sus ojos como amaba al ojimiel. Sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que se enamorara de mí, quería vivir engañada con ese pensamiento. Pero verlo sonreír de manera única hacia ella, me producía celos, cosa que odiaba. No soportaba el dolor de mi corazón verlos juntos. Por eso decidí renovar mis votos de amor hacia Tsuna-san, confesándome de manera sería y directa. Y todo comenzó así.

 _-Tsuna-san podríamos vernos mañana en la plaza desu~-_

 _-Claro Haru, pero ¿qué ocurre?-_

 _-¡Hahi! Nada, no es nada desu~ sólo quería hablar de algo importante-_

 _-Mmm... Bueno, nos vemos mañana Haru. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Lambo-_

 _-Adiós Tsuna-san-_

Le había dicho que quería verlo al día siguiente, ya que ese día me sentía algo insegura. Cuando llegó la noche de ese día, repase una y otra vez mi discurso de lo que sentía y otras cosas. Arreglé la vestimenta y me acosté, con el presentimiento de que quizás lo que iba hacer estaba mal.

Llegó el día en que me iba a confesar de nuevo, me levanté temprano y me hice mi desayuno. Mi padre estaba participando en una investigación universitaria en Okinawa. Así que estaba sola, sobre mi madre, bueno ella había muerto hace ocho años por una enfermedad. Cuando terminé, fui a una habitación la cual era como un mini templo para honrar a mi madre. Cambie las flores y el agua que se encontraba en un recipiente frente a una foto suya cuando joven. Di dos aplausos e incline mi cabeza, cuando termine la oración le dije a mi madre.

-Mamá, sé que soy de la personas que nunca te pide ayuda, pero hoy te pido por lo que más puedas, ayúdame a confesarme, dame las fuerzas para declararme y que él me corresponda-

Cuando termine, salí de mi casa directo a la plaza donde se encontraba Tsuna-san sentado en un banco bajo un árbol de Cerezo.

-Tsuna-San ...-

-¡Hiiiii! Haru, llegaste hahaha- dijo mientras se rascaba su mejilla.

-Bueno Tsuna-san lo que debo decirte es muy importante desu~-

Ahora el castaño me indicó a su lado para sentarme, cosa que hice. Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté, levante mi mirada en busca de la suya. Y comenzó mi sentencia de muerte.

-Tsuna-san desde que usted me salvo de ahogarme en el río siempre lo he admirado, quizás le dije que lo amaba, sin embargo lo admiraba. Pero con el tiempo esa admiración se transformó en amor, siempre he estado al lado tuyo por una devoción. Pero siento que este amor es unilateral... Lo que yo siento, sé que no es lo mismo que usted siente por mí. Pero quiero decirte una cosa, que por más que no me ames, yo te amaré por siempre, porque tú quizás no seas mi persona correspondiente, pero te transformaste en ella. Tu nombre quedó grabado en mi corazón, por eso Tsuna-san quiero que sepas de mis sentimientos y saber si es que quizás son correspondidos- cuando acabe, él todavía no reaccionaba. Supongo que estaba procesando la información que le dije. Cuando me miro de nuevo, vi de nuevo en su mirada lástima por mí, sabía lo que se venía. Yo me levanté e intente irme, aunque él fue más rápido y me agarró el brazo.

-Haru, si te vas no te podré dar una respuesta-

-No quiero escucharla desu~ por favor no quiero...- mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Haru por favor...-

-¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que se viene-

-De todas maneras debo decirte que aprecio tus sentimientos, pero no te amo-

-Ya lo sospechaba, pero entonces por favor actúa como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Si... es lo mejor ¿amigos?- ¿realmente me preguntas eso?

-Si...amigos- cuando ya nadie más tenía que decir algo, el silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente. Como ya no lo soportaba decidí dejar mis penas a otro lado.

-lo siento Tsuna-san, pero debo irme- sin esperar respuesta me fui del lugar. Llegando al comienzo de la historia. Iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegué cerca de un río. Me senté en el pasto, y me coloque a ver el atardecer, las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos se podían comparar con el río que tenía al frente.

Estuve un buen rato sollozando, hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Eh... e-etto Mi-Miura-san- mire hacia atrás encontrándome con cierto torpe pelirrojo. ¿Y por qué torpe? Bueno cuando volteo hacia atrás vi como Kozato-san venía bajando pero se tropezó botando una bolsa con comida de gato, cayendo casualmente encima mío, y él se fue rodando hasta abajo cayendo al río.

Me levanté rápidamente, pensando en lo peor. Llegue abajo y vi como el chico sacaba sus manos.

-¡Hahi! Kozato-san ¿se encuentra bien? -

-Fge afjkgo (me ahogo)- no le entendí, pero por su comportamiento pensé que estaba ahogando.

-Jajajaja, si te pones de pies no te ahogaras, porque estas en la parte más baja del río- dicho esto, el pelirrojo se detuvo y se levantó rápidamente con su rostro sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Mu-muchas g-gr-gracias Miura-san-

-No hay de que desu~- cuando lo vi en ese lamentable estado, me recordó la primera vez que me salvo Tsuna-san, y el inicio de mi amor. Cuando lo recordé volví a entrar de nuevo en mi estado depresivo.

-Eh... s-sé que n-no somos amigos n-ni nada de e-eso pero p-pu-puedo preguntar que le su-sucede- le quedé viendo con mis ojos llorosos. Vi que hablaba sinceramente, así que decidí contarle, además me serviría para desahogarme.

-Tsuna-san me rechazo desu~- no dijo nada por un buen momento, quizás había dicho las cosas muy directo.

-Ya veo... b-bueno estas cosas no las entiendo- dijo muy tiernamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-No importa Kozato-san, gracias por preguntar- el chico me iba decir algo, pero lo único que escuche fue.

-Nya~ nya~- vi en la dirección de dónde provenía esos maullidos y era debajo del puente.

-Ya veo por qué estas acá, viniste a dejarle comida a los kitty cat desu~- el asintió un poco sonrojado, Tsuna-san ya me había mencionado que él era una persona muy tímida- bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte-.

Me levanté del dónde estábamos, tome la bolsa que me había caído anteriormente y me dirigí debajo del puente.

-Hola gatitos, miren llegó su comida- y de ahí me la pase jugando con ellos bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Por eso instantes olvide mi dolor, sólo para pasarla bien, ya que tenía toda la noche para sufrir.

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, de una historia de estos dos. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Ni

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **POV Enma**

Iba corriendo por la calles de Namimori, rezando porque Hibari-san no me viera corriendo. Estaba en ese estado ya que sin querer le pise la cola a un perro cuando salí del minimarket.

Estaba cansado, pero no me rendiría, así que me subí a un árbol.

-Shi, Shi, vete, por favor, los gatitos deben tener hambre- ni caso me hizo, me seguía ladrando.

-¿Que hice para merecer esto?- luego de media hora, el perro se fue. Yo me bajé, me asegure de que no estuviera cerca y partí caminando más tranquilo hacia el puente donde se encontraba los animalitos.

-Espero que no les pase nada-.

Cuando iba llegando vi a una chica llorando, no me gustaba verla triste, pero tampoco es que fuera muy valiente para animar a una desconocida. Yo iba pasar de largo hacia donde los gatitos, pero cuando la veo más de cerca me di cuenta de que era una de las amigas de Tsuna-kun, creo que se llamaba Miura... no me puedo acordar de su nombre. Me acuerdo de ella, ya que la primera vez que la vi, apareció con un montón de disfraces de vegetales sólo para ayudar a Kaoru y su miedo escénico. Era rara, pero sabía que estaba muy enamorada de Tsuna-kun.

-Eh... e-etto Mi-Miura-san- mi voz salió un poco temblorosa, cuando iba acercándome a ella, la castaña oscuro se dio vuelta, pero justo en ese instante mi torpeza se hizo presente. Yo me tropecé botando la bolsa con comida sobre Miura-san y yo rodé hacia abajo cayendo en el río.

Tenía miedo, porque no sentía el piso y me estaba ahogando.

-¡Hahi! Kozato-san ¿se encuentra bien? - escuche a lo lejos, le intente responder.

-Fge afjkgo (me ahogo)- le digo, pero no creo que me haya entendido. Sin embargo escuché una risa por parte de ella.

-Jajajaja, si te pones de pies no te ahogaras, porque estas en la parte más baja del río- cuando la escuche decir eso, detuve mis movimientos, y coloque los pies en el piso, comprobando que lo que decía Miura-san era lo correcto. Avergonzadamente me puse de pie, sentía como mi cara se quemaba.

-Mu-muchas g-gr-gracias Miura-san-

-No hay de que desu~- ella se me quedo viendo con un deje de tristeza, sé que en mi estado actual doy lástima, pero no debería. Cuando me fui acercando a ella, me di cuenta que estaba fuera de sí, como si estuviera recordando algo con nostalgia.

-Eh... s-sé que n-no somos amigos n-ni nada de e-eso pero p-pu-puedo preguntar que le s-sucede- interrumpí sus pensamientos provocando que ella me mirara con sus ojos llorosos, yo le hablaba sinceramente, de verdad quería saber que le pasaba. Iba decirle que no me dijese si es que no quería, pero ella hablo primero.

-Tsuna-san me rechazo desu~- no dije nada por un buen rato, bueno en estas situaciones amorosas yo era un asco, porque nunca he tenido experiencia.

-Ya veo... b-bueno estas cosas no las entiendo- le dije mientras posaba mi mano en la nuca, ella miró mis acciones con ¿ternura? No lo creo debe ser otra cosa.

-No importa Kozato-san, gracias por preguntar- le iba decir que de verdad lo sentía por no ayudar, pero otra vez no me dejaron hablar.

-Nya~ nya~- vi en la dirección en donde se encontraba los gatitos y vi que Miura-san también.

-Ya veo por qué estas acá, viniste a dejarle comida a los kitty cats desu~- yo asentí un poco sonrojado porque bueno era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con una chica, aparte de Adelheid pero ella no cuenta porque es como una hermana y bueno Shittopi-chan, ella no se comporta como una chica normal- bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte-.

Ella se levantó y tomó la bolsa de comida que anteriormente le había caído, se dirigió hacia los gatitos.

-Hola gatitos, miren llegó su comida- les dijo con falsa alegría, vi sus acciones y verdaderamente se encontraba mal. Por las pocas veces que la veía, ella era enérgica y alegre. Cualquiera que la viera en ese estado diría "Ella no es Miura-san". Me acerqué a ella y le dije.

-Y-yo pienso... que es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa-

-Ah... tienes razón desu~-

Ella se levantó, y vio como los gatitos estaban durmiendo despreocupadamente.

-Me encantaría ser ellos ahora, sin preocupación, sin miedo, con alguien que los quiera y los cuide. Sabes Kozato-san, eres un chico amable- me coloque muy rojo y desvíe mi mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-Gracias... también ya es hora de que me vaya- la chica se sorprendió, y miró a los gatitos y después a mí, y de nuevo a los gatitos.

-¡Hahi! ¿No te los llevas desu~?-

-Mmm... No puedo, quiero pero no puedo. En mi casa no lo permitirían-

-Ya veo desu~... yo me los llevaré-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto-

-Muchas gracias- después de eso, ella tomo un gatito y yo tomé el otro, y nos fuimos de ahí. Cuando llegamos a un cruce le dije.

-Tomé Miura-san, aquí la dejó yo-

-No te preocupes, y ven a visitar a los mininos-

-Si- yo ya me iba a ir cuando ella me detiene.

-Espera Kozato-san, ¿tú no sabes dónde vivo?- pensando en eso, tenía razón no sabía, así que negué con la cabeza- bien pues anota en el teléfono XXXXXXXX, llámame de vuelta- hice lo que me pidió y empezó a sonar su celular- bien pues ya tengo tu número y tú el mío, más tarde te envío la dirección de mi casa, espero verte mañana- y con eso ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Espera, tu nombre es Miura...-

-¡Hahi! Lo siento pensé que te lo sabías desu~. Me llamo Miura Haru-

-Ah, lo siento por olvidarlo, yo soy-

-Se quién eres, eres Kozato Enma, amigo de Tsuna-san- me dijo con una linda sonrisa. Después ella se dio vuelta y se fue.

Cuando llegue a la casa, estaba todos viendo televisión.

-Ya llegue-

-Bienvenido Enma- me dijo Adelheid -¿en dónde estuviste?-

-Quizás ya conociste a una bella jovencita- dijo Julie.

-N-no, estaba viendo a los gatitos, n-nada más- estaba muy rojo, cosa que hizo reír a Julie.

-Todavía eres un mocoso jajajajaja- y él se fue a sentar con los demás, yo me fui a mi habitación y me llegó un mensaje de Miura-san.

 _De: Miura Haru_

 _Para: Kozato Enma_

 _Muchas gracias por todo Kozato-san. Los gatitos están durmiendo plácidamente ahora, espero verte mañana. Aquí está mi dirección "XXXXXXXX XXXX, 503. Namimori". Cuídate y buenas noches._

Sonreí ante su mensaje, era lindo de su parte desearme buenas noches.

-Ah... ¿quién es Miura Haru? ¿Es linda?-

-¡AHHH! Julie, no leas mis mensajes-

-Así que si tienes novia ¿eh? Oh Enma cuanto has crecido-

-No es mi novia, fuera- lo empuje fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me deslice hasta abajo y le envíe un mensaje a Miura-san.

 _De: Kozato Enma_

 _Para: Miura Haru_

 _Claro, mañana sin falta estaré ahí. Buenas noches y cuídate también Miura-san._

* * *

 **Listo fin del capítulo. Amo demasiado a Enma, es una ternurita. Bueno espero que le haya gustado y me disculpo por falta ortográfica.**


	3. San

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **POV Haru**

Bueno, me había levantado temprano ya que hoy venía Kozato-san. Estaba viendo como los gatitos estaban jugando entre ellos, cuando escucho como tocan el timbre. Bajo rápidamente al comedor, paso de largo a la puerta principal.

-¡Hahi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Reborn-chan desu~?-

-Ciaossu Haru, quería venir a ver cómo te encontrabas-

-¿A qué te refieres Reborn-chan? Haru se encuentra espléndidamente desu-

-Haru a mí no engañas, mi Dame-estudiante te hizo daño ¿no es así?-

-Reborn-chan... ya era algo que me esperaba... el amor demanda a sufrir...- mi voz comenzó a apagarse y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, todo bajo la mirada penetrante del bebe con una fedora. Él no hablo por un buen instante, hasta que yo quise terminar mis palabras -Reborn-chan no te preocupes, ya me esperaba algo así, solo que no me había preparado mentalmente lo suficiente para este rechazo. No es culpa de Tsuna-san, la culpa es de uno porque escoge a la persona equivocada a quien amar desu.-

-La culpa es de uno ¿eh? ¿Haru has escuchado el poema de Mario Benedetti?-

-Mmm... No-

-Yo te declamare...

 _Quizá fue una hecatombe de esperanzas_

 _Un derrumbe de algún modo previsto_

 _Ah pero mi tristeza solo tuvo un sentido_

 _Todas mis intuiciones se asomaron_

 _Para verme sufrir_

 _Y por cierto me vieron_

 _Hasta aquí había hecho y rehecho_

 _Mis trayectos contigo_

 _Hasta aquí había apostado_

 _A inventar la verdad_

 _Pero vos encontraste la manera_

 _Una manera tierna_

 _Y a la vez implacable_

 _De desahuciar mi amor_

 _Con un solo pronóstico lo quitaste_

 _De los suburbios de tu vida posible_

 _Lo envolviste en nostalgias_

 _Lo cargaste por cuadras y cuadras_

 _Y despacito_

 _Sin que el aire nocturno lo advirtiera_

 _Ahí nomás lo dejaste_

 _A solas con su suerte_

 _Que no es mucha_

 _Creo que tenés razón_

 _La culpa es de uno cuando no enamora_

 _Y no de los pretextos_

 _Ni del tiempo_

 _Hace mucho muchísimo_

 _Que yo no me enfrentaba_

 _Como anoche al espejo_

 _Y fue implacable como vos_

 _Más no fue tierno_

 _Ahora estoy solo_

 _Francamente_

 _Solo_

 _Siempre cuesta un poquito_

 _Empezar a sentirse desgraciado_

 _Antes de regresar_

 _A mis lóbregos cuarteles de invierno_

 _Con los ojos bien secos_

 _Por si acaso_

 _Miro como te vas adentrando en la niebla_

 _Y empiezo a recordarte._

Cuando Reborn-chan termino con ese poema, sentí como mi última fuerza de voluntad, para no derrumbarme, se esfumaba como una gota en el mar. El poema había dado justo en mi corazón, sentía que relataba mi historia. Ahora demostrando mi parte más débil frente al pequeño, mis lágrimas caían sin cesar, los gatitos bajaron y se recostaron en mis piernas. Reborn-chan se me quedo mirando con atisbo de tristeza pero no dijo nada, sentía que su silencio era lo más reconfortante que pude haber tenido en esos instantes, sin embargo necesitaba el apoyo de cierto pelirrojo.

-Reborn-chan discúlpame, pero no creo que pueda ver a Tsuna-san en un largo tiempo. Quiero su felicidad junto a Kyoko-chan, sin embargo en mucho para mi corazón soportar verlos juntos. Quiero tomarme un tiempo para aprender a conllevar este dolor y superarlo. Es por eso, que quizás no los vea muy seguido. Pero sobretodo, más importante, no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho, lo que Tsuna-san me hizo ¿bien? Lo único que necesito ahora es paz-

-No te preocupes Haru, cuídate y mejórate. Te prometo que pronto estarás bien- éste dio media vuelta con una sonrisa típica de él y se fue de ahí, dejándome sola en casa. Yo me fui a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua. Me sentía reseca.

-Además el día es muy bello, y yo aquí sola con mis tormentos desu- le di la comida a los gatitos y escuche de nuevo el timbre. Fui atender algo cansada, no quería ver a nadie, excepto a alguien...

-Kozato-san, me alegra verte. Ven pasa- el chico tímidamente entro a mi casa

-Permiso- dijo observando todo, los cuadros de mi graduación de jardín de niños, cuando entre a primaria, una foto de bebé junto a mi madre. Una foto que estaba junto a mi abuela parte mamá y ella en una patio tradicional en Kioto - Eh Miura-san ¿y sus padres?-

-Etto... mi papá fue a una investigación universitaria en Okinawa y mi mamá... bueno ella ya no está con nosotros- lo dije con nostalgia.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar- dijo rápidamente el oji-escarlata.

-No te preocupes... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso...- un silencio incómodo nos rodeó. No me gustaba, hasta que escuché los maullidos de mis acompañantes.

-¿Vamos a verlos?- él solamente asintió y yo me dirigí al jardín trastero, donde se podía apreciar un bello jardín, de vivos colores y un par de árboles frondosos que daban una exquisita sombra para descansar. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba bajo el árbol y Kozato-san se quedó jugando tiernamente con los gatitos.

-Se nota que te extrañaban-

-Jejeje... puede ser- de ahí no hablamos mucho hasta que el volteo su mirada sobre mis ojos y se percató de algo. Bajo su vista a los gatitos y me dijo.

-¿Todavía te duele?- me quedé impactada unos instantes, hasta que supe que podría confiar en él.

-Si... pero sé que pasará... con el tiempo sanara desu~- le dije al mismo instante que intentaba darle de mis típicas sonrisas.

-Eso es muy bueno Miura-san-

-Haru- interrumpí bruscamente - puedes llamarme Haru-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te consideró un amigo Enma-kun- se colocó muy rojo cuando pronuncie su nombre.

-Está bien H-Haru-san, yo también la consideró una amiga- y levantó su mirada del suelo para dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bien! No quiero estar desanimada, así que Enma-kun me acompañaras a pasar mis penas-

-B-bueno, pero ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo un poco asustado por mi cambio de ánimo.

-A engordar y que nos de diabetes- yo entre a mi casa y me fui en busca de mi bolso junto con algo de dinero. Cuando baje, vi que Enma-kun dejaba a los gatitos en sus camas, las cuales se encontraban al lado del sofá principal.

-Bien, vamos a empezar de cero y tú serás el testigo del renacer de Miura Haru, Enma-kun-

-Claro- y con eso, cerramos la puerta principal de mi casa. Para dar mí primer paso hacia un futuro que ya no estaba marcado por el amor que le tenía a Tsuna-san, sino por una nueva amistad de Kozato Enma.

 **En otro lado de Namimori.**

-Encontramos a la heredera, sin embargo esta con décimo Simon-

-No desaproveches tu oportunidad, ahora está más débil y confundida que nunca. Pronto despertará sus poderes-

-Entendido jefe, seguiré a Miura Haru-

 **En casa de los Sawada**

Reborn venía llegando a la casa justo para la hora de almuerzo. Saludo a Mamá, y le dijo que iría en busca Tsuna para que bajara a comer junto a los demás.

-Oi Tsuna- pero éste no respondió, estaba en su séptimo sueño con Kyoko-chan -Ah... eres un Dame todavía, bien no me dejas otra opción- el pequeño bebé levantó su pie para golpear "suavemente" a su estudiante. Mandando al futuro jefe Vongola a estamparse en la pared de su habitación.

-HIIIIIEE, REBORN ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?-

-Es que no te levantas Tsuna- dijo inocentemente el Hitman.

-Eres cruel- dijo llorando en forma de cascada.

-Bueno, no importa. Quería saber por qué rechazaste a Haru-

-Etto... yo sólo la quiero como amiga... pensé que sabías a quien me gustaba-

-Y no lo dudo, sé a quién te gusta. Sin embargo yo hubiera elegido a Haru, es más apta para ser tu esposa. Además que la chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser-

-¿A qué te refieres Reborn?-

-Nada... tú ya elegiste a Kyoko, espero que no te arrepientas Dame-Tsuna, que uno valora las personas cuando las pierden-

-¿Eh? No te comprendo-

-Y no lo harás... bueno mamá ya tiene lista la comida, vamos-

El castaño salió de la habitación con algo en mente "¿hice bien en rechazar a Haru?" Bueno no había vuelta atrás y él estaba seguro de que su corazón le pertenecía a otra chica.

Por otro lado el bebé se sentía mal por la primavera, pero sabía que alguien muy cercano a Tsuna la ayudaría a superar su problema amoroso.

-Sólo espero que visitas inesperadas, no interrumpan- y es que el hitman sabía el secreto más grande de Haru, incluso ella misma no lo sabía, su legado familiar. Cuando el pequeño supo de esto, sabía que ella era la más adecuada para ser la esposa de Tsuna. Intento que su estudiante se enamorara de ella, pero no lo consiguió.

-Bueno no importa, mientras la defiendas está todo bien- y con eso, dejó sus divagaciones para ir a comer la mejor comida del mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo, me disculpo por alguna falta ortográfica.**

 **Otra cosa, el hermoso poema es de Mario Orlando Hardy Hamlet Brenno Benedetti Farrugia (me encanta su nombre)**


	4. Yon

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano_

* * *

 **POV Enma**

Habíamos llegado hace poco a una pastelería. Creo que una de sus favoritas, por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos al ver los pasteles que ésta tenía. Entramos y nos sentamos en un lugar apartado a los demás.

-Bienvenido, ¿qué desean comer?-

-Yo quiero un té verde con un pastel de chocolate relleno con pasta de almendras desu-

-Qui-quiero lo mismo- dije algo bajito.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿qué dijo?-

-...-

-¡Hahi! Quiere lo mismo que yo desu~-

-Bien, en un momento traigo sus órdenes-

Sinceramente prefería comer un pudin, pero pasar tiempo con Haru-san era divertido. Me sentía tranquilo como cuando estaba con Tsuna-kun. Me pregunto por qué no correspondió a los sentimientos de la castaña, después de todo es tan radiante como el sol, sin embargo no debería pensar en eso, ya sucedió.

-¿Te gustó, Enma-kun?-

-E-eh ¿q-qué co...sa?-estaba algo nervioso, me veía con esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes, donde se podía ver su felicidad y alegría, podía ver su alma.

-¡Hahi! Me refiero al pastel desu~-

-Ah... si me gusta... pero preferiría un pudin... es menos... dulce-

-¡Hahi! Me lo hubieras dicho, a mí también me gusta el pudin desu~-

-Mmm... No. Está bien así, prefiero verte feliz ahora- le sonreí para que tranquilizara, pero creo que no funcionó.

-¡Hahi!- su cara estaba algo sonrojada, quizás algún día le diré que se ve muy linda así -gracias Enma-kun, por querer mi felicidad- estábamos muy cómodo, el ambiente que había entre nosotros era muy tranquilo, hablamos de nuestros gustos, cosa que son totalmente distintos, sin embargo nos gustaba eso. Le conté como conocí a Tsuna-kun, que mi vida era parecida a la del Vongola, que al fin soy el décimo Shimon, nuestra pelea con Tsuna-kun, que me gustan los gatitos entre otras cosas. Me sentí muy bien poder contarle a una persona que te pueda entender, además ella escuchaba atenta, se reía de mi torpeza, se asustó cuando le conté que pelee con Tsuna-kun, y se alegró mucho cuando le dije que finalmente era feliz.

Haru-san me iba a contar su historia de vida, sin embargo, alguien muy torpe, menos que yo, lanzó un vaso con agua encima de la castaña. Ella quedó totalmente mojada.

-Lo siento tanto, no te quería mojar- dijo un chico de cabellera negra y ojos celestes - Me disculpo, por cierto me llamo Ren Tachibana, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿H-Hahi? Etto... me llamo Miura Haru-

-Oh, entonces lo lamento tanto Haru-chan, te puedo comprar un nuevo top-

-Eh...no se preocupe tanto desu~-

-Entonces déjame pagar la lavandería-

-No, sinceramente no te preocupes por pequeñeces-

-Insisto, déjame-

-ELLA TE DIJO QUE NO TE PREOCUPARAS, ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?- dije muy enojado, ¿quién se cree que es?

-Ara~, estabas con tu novio, entonces me largo- en eso se acercó a Haru-san y beso su mejilla, provocando un fuerte sonrojo- espero verte de nuevo, bebé- y el tipo se iba a ir, pero me miro con sus ojos llenos de malicia, algo andaba mal. Se acercó y me dijo al oído.

-No te metas, o lo pueden pasar muy mal, Shimon- luego de eso, se despidió de Haru-san de nuevo y se fue de la tienda.

Ella estaba muy embobada viendo por donde se fue, hasta que agitó su cabeza en modo de negación.

-Mejor me iré a casa-

-Bien, yo me iré a ver a Tsuna-kun-

-Ok, no vemos mañana Enma-kun-

-Hasta mañana Haru-san-

Después de eso fui a la casa de Tsuna, todos estaban actuando normal, excepto Reborn, que no me quito la mirada de encima.

 **POV Haru**

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me cambie de ropa rápidamente. Pensaba en ese chico que se me hacía conocido, pero no logró recordar. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Baje las escaleras y contesté.

-Residencia Miura ¿quién habla?-

-Oh... Haru tanto tiempo que no te escuchaba- dijo una voz elegante y envejecida.

-Qué bueno es poder oír tu voz abuela, ¿qué sucede?-

-Estaba pensando en que como se acerca el verano, quería que vinieras a pasar tus vacaciones aquí en Kioto, conmigo ¿qué te parece?- parecía que mi abuela apareció en buen momento, ya que no quería estar sola en casa o aprovecharme de la amabilidad de Enma-kun.

-Me parece perfecto-

-Ah... otra cosa. Invita a tus amigos, los quiero conocer-

-Ehhh... está bien... supongo, cuando termine el semestre te aviso cuantos vamos-

-Perfecto mi niña, te veo el verano-

-Adiós abuela- colgué el llamado, tenía que pensar en algo para invitarlos, ya llevo dos días sin verlos.

-Será mejor que me desconecte un tiempo del mundo- fui a mi habitación para leer el diario de vida de mi mamá, me gustaba mucho porque parecía una hermosa novela de amor. Creo que mis abuelos no les gustaba mi papá, porque mis abuelos son ricos, nosotros no, ya que papá no le gusta recibir ayuda de sus suegros.

-Ah... me encantaría encontrar un amor como el que tenían mis padres- dije en un suspiro antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

 **En Kioto.**

-querido Haru viene en verano-

-Hmn... Es bueno volver a ver mi primavera-

-Tengo miedo a que no quiera convertirse en la guardiana-

-Es su deber Umi-

-Si... pero Haru es igual a su madre-

-Pero ella todavía no encuentra a su amor-

-Tienes razón, sólo espero que Xoltas no se haya dado cuenta que ella es la heredera-

-Mmm... Es el guardián de la oscuridad, de seguro ya se dio cuenta, sólo espero que no ataquen todavía-

-Sí, bueno querido iré a preparar los elementos para la ceremonia de sucesión, y a los youkai para proteger a su nueva "Diosa"-

-Bien... por mientras llamaré a mi amigo Timoteo para que me ayude-

-¿Vongola? ¿No crees que es peligroso que la mafia se involucre?-

-Puede ser... pero no es una mafia cualquiera-

-Si tú lo dices Rua-

 **En casa de Tsuna.**

Enma se encontraba un poco incómodo por la mirada de Reborn. Tsuna tampoco pasó desapercibido esta situación.

-Reborn ¿qué te sucede?-

-Nada Dame-Tsuna, pero...-

-Pero...-

-No has sentido algo raro por tu intuición-

-Ahora que lo dices si... desde que rechace a...- en ese instante se dio la vuelta a ver al pelirrojo. No quería que nadie se enterara de la situación, sin embargo lo dicho por el décimo Simon lo desconcertó.

-No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, ya sé que rechazaste a Haru-san-

-¿Haru-san?-

-Ah... eso... ahora somos amigos-

-Ya veo... bueno desde ese instante sentí que algo malo va a pasar-

-Mmm... Así que ya se están adelantando-

-¿A qué se refiere Reborn-san?-

-Enma ¿no te ocurrió algo extraño hoy en la tarde en tu "cita" con Haru?-

-¿CITA?- grito sorprendido el castaño.

-No era una cita... pero recordando eso... hubo un chico que fue muy insistente con ella, y me dijo que no interviniera-

-Mmm... Será mejor que llame al noveno, las cosas se pueden poner peligrosas-

-¿A qué te refieres Reborn?-

-Nada que te interese Dame-Tsuna, esto un asunto mío, del noveno, de Haru y Enma-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, ahora que eres su amigo y confidente-

El castaño sentía que sobraba en su habitación, se preguntaba en que momento salió de la vida de Haru y entró Enma. Se sentía celoso, no porque quizás le gustaba Haru sino porque ya no eran amigos, sospechaba que ya había perdido a una gran amiga. Sin embargo sonó el timbre de su celular, lo vio y dijo.

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Haru- tanto el Hitman como el Shimon estaban esperando con impaciencia para saber que decía el mensaje, claramente Enma se sentía mal, porque él quería que le llegará el mensaje de la castaña.

 _Para: Tsuna-san_  
 _De: Haru_

 _Hola, hace tiempo que no los veo. Bueno no importa desu~ quería saber si les gustaría ir a Kioto por la vacaciones de verano, mi abuela los invito. Pregúntales a todos, bueno... cuídate._

Todos pensaban que el mensaje era extraño, sobretodo Reborn, pero no lo diría.

-Mmm... Acepta Tsuna-

-Eh... si- luego de eso, el Vongola salió de la habitación para avisarle a los demás. Enma se sentía muy mal, porque Haru no lo había considerado para el viaje.

-¿Que pasa Dame-Enma?-

-Eh... nada... mejor me voy... adiós Reborn-san y despídame de Tsuna-kun-

-Bueno, ciao ciao-

El chico de cabello rojo se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de Namimori, con un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto?- esa era una pregunta que nunca iba a contestar, porque nunca había sentido esa sensación. Sin embargo todo el dolor se fue al recibir un mensaje de su querida primavera.

 _Para: Enma Kozato_  
 _De: Haru Miura_

 _Hola Enma-kun, espero no molestarte, sólo quería saber si me querías acompañar a Kioto por el verano para ver a mi abuela, bueno eso es todo desu~ que tengas una linda noche._

 _Para: Haru Miura_  
 _De: Enma Kozato_

 _Encantado estaré de ir, mañana te digo si puedo ir, cuídate y que tengas dulces sueños._

Ambos al leer esos mensajes, se les formó la sonrisa más hermosa de la Tierra, ellos sin querer intentarlo se estaban enamorando del otro, pero esto era ciego para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente Enma se quería morir, su familia fue demasiado protectora.

-No irás solo Enma, nosotros te acompañaremos, y no te puedes negar-

-Pero Adel-chan-

-Sin peros Enma-

No podía hacer nada para cambiar a su familia, así que a regañadientes envío el mensaje tan esperado de la castaña.

 _Para: Haru Miura_  
 _De: Enma Kozato_

 _Haru-san buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien, bueno si iré, pero con mis "hermanos"..._

-¿Hahi?- fue lo único que pronunció la primavera.


	5. Go

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **POV Enma**

Me había levantado temprano ese día, intente convencer a Adel-chan para que me dejara ir solo, pero no me lo permitió. Después Julie se dedicó a molestarme de que no tendría un momento a solas con mi novia y otras cosas vergonzosas que no quiero mencionar. Y mi día no puede de ir en mal en peor. Iba llegando tarde a clases y eso era algo muy malo, porque Hibari-san me "morderá hasta la muerte", sinceramente aprecio demasiado mi vida para dejarla ir, justo ahora que estaba muy cómodo por mi nueva amistad con Haru-san. Iba llegando al portón del colegio cuando veo a mi castaña chocolatada favorita.

-¡Haru-san!- le grite mientras corría, pero como mi condición física no es la mejor, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Hahi, oh... ¡Enma-kun! ¿Por qué venías corriendo?-

-Por nada en especial, quería saludarte... Buenos días Haru-san-

-Jajaja, Buenos días Enma-kun, por cierto... sabes que vas llegando atrasado desu~-

-Si... no me lo recuerdes-

-Pero tú "hermana" podría salvarte-

-¿Adel-chan?-

-Sí, ella, la que parece novia del chico con gorro desu~-

-Nunca me ayudaría a infringir un reglamento escolar, de hecho me daría un castigo muy cruel-

-Bueno... me hechas la culpa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Um... necesito hablar con Hibari-san-

-¿Hibari-san?-

-Si... es que... yo soy la vicepresidenta de mi colegio... fue hace poco que tomé el puesto... la cuestión es que debemos arreglar un campeonato escolar entre los dos colegios... Por ende, primero hablo con Hibari-san y luego con el presidente estudiantil desu~-

-Ya veo... pero no entiendo el porqué de echarte la culpa-

-Ah... como no soy de la secundaria Namimori, diré que no sabía cómo llegar y tú fuiste el que me guiaste ¿bien?-

-Muchas gracias Haru-san-

-No hay problema-

Después de eso, nos fuimos más tranquilo camino a la secundaria, hablábamos de los sectores que podríamos visitar en Kioto, de lo emocionada que se sentía por volver a ver a su abuela. No nos dimos ni cuenta cuando fue que llegamos frente a la puerta de la oficina del comité disciplinario.

-Bueno... por lo menos le explicamos la situación a Kusakabe-san-

-Si... muchas gracias Haru-san-

-No hay de que desu~... ahora debes ir a tus clases-

-Cierto... no vemos mañana... adiós-

-Bye, bye- vi como ella entro a esa oficina y yo me fui al salón. Cuando entré el profesor todavía no llegaba, así que me sentí más tranquilo. Me ubiqué en mi puesto, luego llegó Tsuna-kun, que al parecer también llegaba atrasado.

-Bu-buenos... días... Enma- dijo un muy cansado castaño.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun, ¿ya le avisaste a los demás sobre el paseo?-

-Sí, creo que la mayoría irá, excepto Hibari-san, no le gustó la idea de abandonar su querida Nami-chu~-

-Eso es entendible por parte de él. Así que iremos como... diecisiete personas-

-¡Hiiie! ¡¿Tantas?!-

-Si... es que Adel-chan... no me dejó... ir solo-

-Ya veo...-

En eso, veo como Haru-san está caminando con Hibari-san por el patio de la institución. Tsuna-kun se dio cuenta de esto y también miro para fuera. Él se sorprendió de que una chica estuviera cerca de Hibari-san sin ser mordida hasta la muerte, y sobre todo siendo Haru-san que es una chica bastante enérgica.

Ya después de haber pasado casi todo el día distraído, nos hicieron la ceremonia de cierre para que disfrutáramos de nuestras preciadas vacaciones de verano. Luego tocaron el timbre y me despedí de los chicos, con la excusa de que debíamos preparar nuestras maletas.

 **POV Haru**.

Después de haber organizado el evento con Hibari-san, me retire a la secundaria para estar presente en la ceremonia de cierre. Luego de eso me dirigí a mi casa para avisarle a mi abuela cuantos íbamos.

-Buenas tardes abuela, quería decirte que iremos diecinueve personas en total-

-¿Tantas? me alegro de que tengas tantos amigos-

-Bueno... amigos, amigos cercanos no son, pero son muy simpático, mis amigos más cercanos son como cinco o seis- sí, íbamos mucha gente, e incluso Hibari-san, el cual me confirmó que iría cuando estábamos organizando el evento.

-Bueno no importa, ya le avise a tu padre que estarás todo un mes conmigo-

-Me alegro, ¿entonces a qué hora me iras a recoger en el aeropuerto?-

-Como... a las doce del día-

-Bien, te veo mañana abuela, cuídate y dale saludos al abuelo-

-Nos vemos mi niña cuídate-

Terminé la llamada y me cambie, ya que debía salir a comprar cosas para prepararme la cena. Me coloqué un suéter rayado y mis shorts café con unos botines. Tomé algo de dinero y me fui corriendo a una tienda de conveniencia. Iba por el pasillo de los vegetales cuando choque con alguien.

-Itta... lo siento muchísimo- cuando vi quien era, me sonroje rápidamente era Ren Tachibana.

-Oya~... Hola bebé- dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía una mano -Es bueno verte por aquí sin tu novio-

-¡Hahi! ¿Novio?-

-Si... el chico de cabello rojo-

-Ah... Enma-kun, espera ¡¿Enma-kun?! No, no, no, él solo es un amigo desu~-

-Hmn... Ya veo... bueno entonces te acompaño ¿te parece?-

-Por supuesto-

Estuve hablando con él durante todo el trayecto en el supermercado. Era un chico bastante simpático, gracioso, algo atrevido pero despreocupado. Hablamos de muchas estupideces, supe que él era de Kioto como mi abuela, y tenía parientes allá. Que también estudiaba en casa, porque este año no logró inscribirse a una secundaria. Hasta que terminó la ida al supermercado.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte mejor Ren-kun-

-Para mí también lo fue Haru-chan-

Yo me iba ir hasta que el ojiceleste me detuvo, le vi la cara y se encontraba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh, si, solo quería saber si... si te podía acompañar hasta tu casa-

-Claro, harías muy feliz a Haru- me di cuenta que hace tiempo no hablaba en tercera persona, solo lo hacía con Tsuna-san cerca, así que mejor lo dejare de ocupar -De hecho puedes quedarte a cenar conmigo, yo no tengo problemas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, vamos-

Nos fuimos a mi casa, molestándonos uno al otro. Prepare un poco de _Okinawa Soba_ recordándome un poco de mi padre que estaba en ese sector.

-Haru-chan~ ¿y tu familia?-

-Papá no está y mamá tampoco-

-Oh... ya veo... que aburrido es estar solo. Sabes yo estaré TODOS los días de las vacaciones solo- me dio algo de pena, así que decidí hacer algo por él.

-Ne~ ne~ Ren-kun ¿somos amigos?-

-Por supuesto mi bella Haru-chan-

-Bien, pues... estas invitado para que vayas de vacaciones conmigo y mis amigos-

-¿De verdad?- yo sólo asentía y él se me lanzó encima abrazándome - ¡Eres la mejor, te adoro!- después empezó a repartir a diestra y siniestra muchos besos en mi cara.

-¡Ya, ya, basta! desu~- no aguantaba más que me besara, de hecho no me gustaba que me tocara de esa manera, me daba asco.

-Bien, bien, te dejo... ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-

-Como a las once-

-Ok, entonces me voy Haru-chan, tengo que preparar las maletas para mañana-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Ren-kun- el chico se fue corriendo y yo subí al segundo piso, para preparar mis maletas. Después de haberlo hecho, me fui bañar. Baje a la primera planta y vi a los gatitos, les di comida, para luego ir a la puerta de la vecina para entregárselos. Me había dicho que ella los podría cuidar por el mes que no estaría, cosa que agradecí mucho. Cuando ya estaba en mi habitación le envíe un mensaje de buenas noches a Enma-kun y me dormí sin esperar respuesta.

 **En otro lado**

-Xoltas-sama, Rua-san y Umi-san están apresurando la sucesión-

-Mmm... da lo mismo, podemos hacer algo con su estúpida nieta-

-Bueno... él la acompañará-

-Bien... pues yo también iré-

-Pero no posee forma humana-

-No subestimes mi poder, ya podrás ver lo que hago-

En eso, el extraño ser que hablaba se fue transformando, su horrible hocico fue reemplazado por una boca, muy apetecible para las damas. Sus ojos se volvieron a un hermoso celeste, su piel peluda desapareció para dar paso a una suave piel de tez pálida, sus patas ahora eran pies normales, no tenía ni cola ni alas, ahora parecía humano.

 **Al otro día**

Un enorme grupo de adolescentes se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Kioto, después de un largo viaje habían llegado.

-Haru-san ¿a qué hora vendrán por nosotros?-

-Mmm... Pronto llegarán Enma-kun-

Y como dijo la castaña, dos limusinas aparecieron. Dejando estupefacto a todos, ¿qué rayos era la familia de Haru?

-¡Abuela!-

-Mi niña-

Los familiares se abrazaron y se percataron de que eran iguales. Pero eso no les impactó tanto como el automóvil.

-Oya~ Haru-chan, no me habías dicho que tenías tanto dinero-

-¡Hahi! Lo siento Ren-kun, pero no es mi dinero, es el dinero de mi abuela-

-Ay, mi niña, mi dinero es tu dinero-

-No, claro que no abuela, pero no hablemos de eso, quiero ir a ver mi abuelito Rua-

-Bueno, entonces suban y en la casona nos presentaremos-

Todos acataron las órdenes de la anciana Umi. Cuando Haru se iba a subir al automóvil, alguien la empujó, provocando que ésta soltara sus bolsos.

-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención- dijo un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, más bien celestes.

-No te preocupes desu~- dijo la primavera algo sonrojada por la belleza de éste. Por supuesto que esta escena a nadie le importó, bueno casi todos, sobre todo los últimos dos buenos amigos de Haru, Ren y Enma. Los dos sentían nacer la ira, claramente por distintos motivos. Pero lo que casi los colapsa, es que este muchacho se le ocurrió faltarle el respeto, o es lo que pensarían ellos, porque un simple beso en la comisura no le hace mal a nadie ¿O sí?

* * *

 **Por fin lo termine, bueno eso es todo y lamentó alguna falta ortográfica.**


	6. Roku

_Importante_  
 _Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

 **En el aeropuerto**

-Maldito, suéltala ahora- gritó Ren, algo furioso se podría decir.

-Mmm... Te dejo con tu novio entonces, nos vemos- dijo el chico misterioso, por su parte, la castaña entró a la limusina algo impactada. Después la limusina partió, pero ella todavía no reaccionaba.

-Oye, es tu novia, tuviste que haber detenido a ese mujeriego- dijo el ojiceleste.

-Haru-san no es mi novia, además tú también lo pudiste haber detenido- le dijo en reproche el pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Es que ¿no te gusta?-

-Por supuesto- después de esa declaración todo se detuvieron a escuchar esa interesante discusión. Ren había admitido su gusto por la primavera.

-E-entonces ¿por qué no hiciste nada?- un pequeño tartamudeo salió de los labios del Simon, su pecho sentía que se quemaba y la ira de a poco lo iba poseyendo. Él estaba sintiendo ¿celos? No, no y no, negaba en sus pensamientos, Haru no era más que una simple amiga, nada más.

-Porque pensé que también te gustaba, pero veo que no es así. Entonces si no vas a hacer nada, es mejor que no intervengas en mi camino, porque yo si estoy seguro de que me gusta- claro, el plan de Ren, era sacar de las casillas al pobre Enma, a él no le gustaba a Haru, más que una buena amiga, no había nada más. Pero él sentía que ese chico si le gustaba, aunque no lo admitía o ¿no lo sabía? De cualquier forma, haría que esos dos terminarán juntos.

-Kumo Kisaragi...- aunque haya sido en un susurro todos escucharon los que dijo Haru.

-¿Haru-chan?- le llamó la atención Kyoko, se veía un poco preocupada por el semblante de su mejor amiga.

-Eh... ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así desu~?- la castaña hasta hace poco reaccionó frente a los demás.

-Haru... ¿conoces al chico que te chocó?- pregunto el décimo, para asegurar que el nombre ya dicho formulaba en lista de amigos de Haru.

-Etto... se me hace conocido... pero no lo recuerdo desu~-

-Eso es porque eres una mujer estúpida- y como siempre no faltaba el comentario venenoso de Hayato, pero sin malas intenciones realmente. De verdad le estaba preocupando la actitud de los últimos días de esa chica, pero claro, nunca lo admitiría.

-¡Hahi! no soy estúpida Bakadera- lo contra-atacó con un muy maduro "saca la lengua", sin embargo a nadie le llamó la atención ésta acción, sino fue lo dicho por su amiga ¿desde cuándo se dejó llamar en tercera persona? Todos querían preguntar pero nadie se atrevía.

-Mi niña... ya vamos llegando- la voz de la abuela de Haru interrumpió el extraño momento en el automóvil. Pero ya nadie se acordaba de lo que había pasado, excepto para tres personas: Tsuna, Enma y Reborn.

Cuando se bajaron de la limusina, todos, bueno casi todos tenían sus ojos muy abierto producto del asombroso. ¿Y quién no? La "casa" de la abuela de Haru, no era nada más y nada menos que una mansión típica de Kioto. Era una enorme mansión tradicional, que se encontraba en lo más alto de la colina dándole una vista espectacular, rodeada de un bosque. Simplemente maravilloso. Frente a esta mansión se encontraba un anciano con porte elegante, vestía un kimono negro, su cabello era grisáceo debido a la edad, pero las facciones de su rostro demostraba que era una persona muy amable.

-Mi querida primavera, es bueno tenerte de nuevo a mi lado- dijo mientras Haru se acercaba. Los demás sólo se quedaron viendo este reencuentro.

-Es bueno volver a verte Rua-ojîsama- le dijo formalmente la castaña, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes. Porque... enserio es Haru de quien hablamos... la chica que siempre era informal, le agrega sus típicos "desu" o "Hahi" a cada oración que hace o su ya desaparecida referencia a ella misma en tercera persona.

-Oh, vamos querido, no van a comportarse formales, son familiares- después de lo dicho por Umi-san, tanto abuelo como nieta se sonrieron, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Hacía más de ocho años que no se veían, la distancia y los recuerdos hacían que ese abrazo fuera más fuerte y cálido, sólo para que quedara en la memoria de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Haru volteo a ver a sus amigos, más en específico a Enma. Ella sabía que debía presentarlos y que mejor que iniciar por uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos.

-Bueno... abuelito te quiero presentar a mis amigos y conocidos-

-Mi primavera, yo quiero que ellos se presenten- el abuelo de Haru era una persona muy perceptiva, por eso quería ver como se presentaban. Quería percibir si tenían buenas intenciones con su querida nieta.

-Mmm... Bueno- la castaña tenía un pequeño debate interno, pero se decidió finalmente en que ellos mismos se presentaran.

-Ciaossu, un gusto mi nombre es Reborn- el abuelo de Haru se sorprendió por ver un arcobaleno acompañando a su nieta ¿con que tipo de gente se relacionaba? -preséntate Dame-Tsuna- el pobre castaño ya había sufrido uno de los cuantos abusos de su sádico tutor.

-Itte... ah... un gusto, me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada- cada vez más sorprendido, el chico era carismático, amable y preocupado por la salud de sus amigos, un gran chico pensó Rua.

Luego de unos ratos ya casi todos se habían presentado, le sorprendió ver las personalidades de esos chicos, no eran nada comunes, pero tampoco eran peligrosos. Ahora venía la presentación de Enma.

-Eh...u-un gus-gusto m-e llamó Enma Ko-Kozato- él quería reírse de lo nervioso y tímido que podía ser ese muchacho, pero se lo aguanto. Sentía que era como Tsunayoshi, pero el castaño tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad, en cambio en pelirrojo tenía un sentimiento muy cálido, al parecer estaba enamorado ¿pero de quién? Lo dejó pasar de momento.

-Y ahora faltó yo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ren Tachibana- quería saber más sobre ese chico, era agradable, si, sin embargo había algo que le estaba molestando. Luego lo averiguaría.

-Bueno como saben, somos los abuelos de Haru, mi nombre es Rua Aketsu y ella es mi esposa Umi Takamatsu- después de la tarde de presentación, los invitados se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Era algo tarde, pero Haru decidió salir a caminar por las pocas concurridas calles de Kioto. Iba pasando por una tienda de que estaba siendo pintada, cuando ve al mismo chico del aeropuerto. Se encontraba con un overol azulado y éste se encontraba jugando con un lindo gatito. Haru iba a irse cuando sin querer rompió un ramita provocando un leve sonido que llamó la atención del muchacho.

-Oh... eres tú, es bueno verte de nuevo Haru Miura- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hahi! ¿Nos conocemos?-

-Por supuesto, éramos amigos de infancia ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre?- el chico la veía fijamente a los ojos, hasta que la castaña reaccionó y dijo el nombre que había pronunciado esa tarde.

-Kumo Kisaragi...-

-exacto, ese es mi nombre- el rubio se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la chica, levantó su mano en busca de un leve contacto con su cara.

Haru sintió la calidez extraña que producía la mano del muchacho, pero no era mala. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de Kumo y cerró sus ojos para grabarse esa calidez única. El muchacho aprovechando el momento se acercó a tientas a sus labios. Parecía una bella escena del reencuentro de dos amantes separados, pero no eran eso. Y el beso nunca llegó a concretarse.

-Haru-san ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Enma no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, hasta que la castaña volteo a verlo. Otra vez, ese dolor en su pecho -¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo con una pizca de ira, que sólo lo percibió el rubio.

-Oh... nada, nada Enma-kun-

-Bueno... si es así, es mejor que volvamos, su abuela la estaba buscando-

-Oh... bueno... entonces adiós Kisaragi-kun-

-Mmm... Haru, sólo dime Kumo, somos buenos amigos después de todo- la castaña asintió y se iba ir, pero el rubio se acercó y le susurró en el oído -Nos vemos mañana querida Haru- y le dio un bello beso en la mejilla.

Cuando el rubio desapareció de la vista de ambos, Enma decidió hacer un pequeño interrogatorio para el bien de su amiga, claramente.

-Haru-san ¿de qué se conocen?-

-Umm... somos amigos de la infancia-

-Y...-

-Y... ¿qué sucede Enma-kun?-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Hahi!-

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿te gusta?-

-...-

-Haru-san...-

-Sinceramente... no lo sé-

Respuesta equivocada. Enma no quería escuchar eso, quería que su castaña, SU, sí, él quería fuera su castaña, que le dijera que no amaba a Tsuna o Ren y menos a ese desconocido. Pero no iba decirlo, sólo se quedaría callado, como siempre, esperando que la castaña alguna vez se diera cuenta que él le gustaba, no, me corrijo, que la amaba. Porque no hace mucho se dio cuenta que la amaba, que la estaba perdiendo y él no podía hacer nada. Porque así era el amor, doloroso, pero adictivo, que te llegaba a convertir en un verdadero masoquista.

* * *

 **Gracias por tu review _Jonoti_ , espero que te guste :) **


	7. Nana

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano._

 **Reviews**

 _ **Jonoti**_ : bueno Kumo no es para apurar a Enma, eso se verá en este capítulo. Y los demás OC quizás funcionen así, pero no es lo fundamental. También de cierto modo me da rabia con Enma y conmigo por haberlo hecho así, pero me imagine que el chico sería muy indeciso. O por mi parte sentí que sería así, ya que es la primera vez que le gusta alguien.

 _ **Angelacorus**_ : es cierto, de hecho hay muy pocas historias de ellos y me da pena. Pero espero que yo también logre terminar con esta historia. Ya que la tengo publicada en Wattpad y con un poco de vergüenza te diré que la he dejado abandonada, pero sé que la tengo que retomar y terminar con lo que empecé. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste la historia.

 **Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Mansión Aketsu, Kioto.**

Era temprano, pero todos se encontraban tomando desayuno. El ambiente era un poco tenso, Haru no se encontraba en el mundo real, parecía más bien distraída. Enma tampoco estaba atento, sólo tenía su vista fija en la castaña, él se encontraba pensando en cómo hacerle saber a la chica sobre sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería decirle, ya que podría perder una amistad, además ella todavía se podría encontrar enamorada de Tsuna, también estaba el hecho de que a Ren le gustaba y ese chico de cabellera rubia. Tantos problemas sólo para estar con ella, sin embargo él lucharía, después de todo era su primer amor.

La situación, por otro lado tampoco era buena, Rua-san veía con cierto recelo a Ren, Reborn y Tsuna, éste último ya sabía que lo estaban viendo por eso estaba más torpe que antes. Hasta que Umi-san se cansó de la extraña situación, no debía pasar esas cosas por la cercana sucesión de Haru.

-Hmn... Querido podrías dejar de atacar con la mirada, no sería mejor que hablen. Además no quiero preocupar a los subordinados, no quiero problemas- le dijo en forma de advertencia la anciana.

-Tienes razón querida... Reborn-san, Ren-san y Tsunayoshi-san me gustaría hablar con ustedes en mi despacho-

Los tres asintieron, dos con temor y uno con curiosidad, después de todo él ya sabía que la familia de Haru no era normal. Después de esa intervención todo siguió normal, excepto dos adolescentes que no volvían de su mundo.

Cuando acabo el desayuno, la primavera se encontraba más perceptiva, saludaba a los trabajadores de la mansión y luego se dirigió al preciado jardín de su madre. Cuando llegó, pudo admirar con esplendor el jardín desde una banca, al frente suyo había un pequeño estanque Koi, en donde se podía admirar la belleza de los peces. Después escucho unos pasos y era su abuela.

-Hola abuelita- le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola mi niña... ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Bien...-la abuela había percibido el engaño por su tono de voz.

-Me pregunto por qué no te acercas a tus amigos-

-Es... es que yo...-no quiso decirle que hace poco se había confesado a un amigo, el cual la rechazo. Además hoy lo había visto hablar de lo más bien con Kyoko, si bien ya no sentía tanto dolor, había en su mente que le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Si no hubiera sido por Enma, ella pudo haber hecho un gran escándalo -Es que yo sólo quería tranquilidad-

-Bueno- le dijo su abuela no muy segura de los sentimientos de su nieta, había algo que estaba mal. Como si la estuvieran cambiando ¿pero quién? Ella sabía que ninguno de sus amigos podía llegar a controlar la mente de su nieta, pero nada es imposible -Mi niña... quería hablarte del motivo de porqué te invite este verano a mi casa-

-¡Hahi! ¿No fue para vernos?-

-Si pero... había otra cosa- su abuela le iba explicar, pero algo le interrumpió. Su nieta inmediatamente había cambiado su presencia, no tenía las mismas energías, iba a tocarla para llamarle la atención ya que parecía ida, pero en el momento que acercó su mano, Haru actuó rápidamente golpeando la mano de su abuela, mientras la veía con un deje de odio.

-Lo siento abuela, pero voy a salir, no me esperes- después de eso, la castaña desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Tengo que decirle a Rua- con temor, salió lo más rápido que pudo para avisarle a su querido que sin más, la sucesión tendría que ser mañana, o sino, su querida primavera se encontraría en serios problemas.

 **Despacho de Rua**

Después del desayuno, los cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina del mayor. Cuando todos entraron, Ren cayó al suelo quejándose. Tsuna lo fue ayudar y Reborn sólo veía a Rua.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de sobrina?- dijo el anciano con un tono muy escalofriante, mientras cerraba la puerta. En esa oficina sólo podían entrar gente con cualidades humanas "normales" como él, Tsuna y Reborn. Sin embargo aquellos que se relacionaban con entidades divinas como los youkais o dioses de calamidad no podían entrar, después de todo cualquiera podría traicionar su lealtad y atacar a la próxima líder, su nieta.

-Soy... la mano...derecha ¡agh! De la diosa Izanami- dijo con esfuerzo Ren.

-Ya veo... así que reencarnaste en esto... bien te brindaré de protección divina, _Sore ga watashitachi no megami Izanami ni zokushite iru tame soshite, Izanagi no kono jaakuna tamashī o_ _mamorimasu_ _*_ -después de decir esas palabras, el muchacho se dejó de retorcer de dolor. Tsuna no estaba comprendiendo nada, youkai, dioses de calamidad, la mano derecha de la diosa Izanami, todo esto ya se había salido de control para su pequeña mente, si apenas podía aguantar la información de que pronto iba ser jefe de la mafia, esto ya era demasiado.

-¿Quién es esa diosa?- pregunto como siempre Reborn, después de todo estaba a sólo un paso de saber la verdad.

-De eso quería hablarles arcobaleno y décimo Vongola-

-HIIIIEE/Hmn- ambos carraspearon su garganta a su modo.

-¿Ya sabía de sus identidades?- pregunto Ren más estabilizado de su dolor.

-por supuesto, no puedo permitir que mi nieta se junte con cualquiera-

-Ya veo... así que Haru es la famosa diosa Izanami de la que tanto hablan-

-Más respeto arcobaleno, que ayer hable con Timoteo y ahora ustedes nos van a ayudar con la protección de Haru-

-¿A qué se refieren?- interrumpió Tsuna.

-Mmm... Les explicaré la historia. En los inicios de la existencia del universo, estaba la pareja de dioses Izanagi e Izanami, ésta última murió cuando tuvo a su hijo. Poseído por la ira, Izanagi fue al Yomi para recuperar el alma de su esposa. Sin embargo éstos dos pelearon, prometiendo una lucha eterna en donde se verían afectados los humanos-

-Ya veo... pero no comprendo que tienen que ver ustedes, los youkais y nuestra protección-

-Nosotros somos los descendientes del nieto de Amateratsu-

-¿El fundador del imperio japonés?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Exacto, nuestra familia tiene relaciones sanguíneas con los dioses. Bueno como seguía diciendo, el nieto de Amateratsu fue elegido para proteger a la humanidad, y el problema que causaba más muerte era Izanami. Ella prometió que asesinaría a los humanos, por eso cada cierto tiempo bajaba a la Tierra para matar humanos. Nosotros durante mucho tiempo defendimos a los humanos pero ella era una diosa, entonces la esposa de Okutsu, ascendente nuestra, tenía una energía espiritual y un gran poder para contener el alma de la diosa dentro suyo. Esa fue la forma para terminar con las calamidades. Sólo las mujeres descendientes de Amateratsu pueden contener a Izanami-

-¿Y los youkais? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Reborn.

-eso lo puedo contestar yo- dijo Ren -Después de que Izanagi volviera del Yomi, se fue a purificar, de todas las heridas y lágrimas nacieron los youkais. A su vez nacieron sus tres hijos: Tsukiyomi, Amateratsu y Susanô. Después de mucho tiempo, Izanami-sama comenzó a atacar tanto humanos como youkais. Por eso cuando retuvieron el poder de Izanami-sama, nosotros prometimos ayudarlos a contener su poder para encontrar la paz-

-¿Pero por qué siguen a la diosa que los mató?- cuestiono Tsuna.

-Nosotros no veneramos a esa Izanami, nosotros veneramos a la nueva diosa que se forma al conectarse el contenedor y la diosa-

-Ya veo... al final sale una personalidad que se daba pérdida. Cuando se conecta con una humana, ésta última tiene que luchar constantemente con la ira de Izanami. Por eso con el tiempo los contenedores se debilitan y mueren- supuso Reborn.

-Sí, eso es lo que sucede. Cuando se junta con la humana, vuelve a ser la primera Izanami, para que no vuelva a causar desastres-

-¿una Izanami que no esté enamorada, no es así?-

-Exacto, cuando el contenedor de la diosa está enamorado, puede causar muchos problemas, porque se vuelve más débil e Izanami las controla y las mata para ser libre-.

-Ya veo...- dijo Reborn.

-Yo no entiendo- dijo Tsuna algo avergonzado.

-Haru es el próximo contenedor Dame-Tsuna-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Se nota que no estabas atento- le reprochó su tutor.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo quería pedir es que nos brinden con su ayuda, ya que la sucesión es un proceso doloroso y peligroso, donde es el instante perfecto para Izanami controlar el cuerpo de mi nieta. Además el dios de la oscuridad está en contra de que limiten a la diosa en un simple contenedor, por eso estoy seguro que atacara en la sucesión-

-Bien... una última pregunta ¿quién fue el antiguo contenedor?-

-Sora Miura, madre de Haru- entonces el castaño comprendió que la madre de Haru había muerto por ser ese horrible contenedor. Pero lo peor de todo es que a su querida amiga le deparaba el mismo destino.

Después de hablar sobre los planes de protección. Umi-san entró muy descolocada a la habitación.

-Querido...hay que...hacer... la sucesión... mañana- dijo agitada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto nervioso Rua.

-Alguien está controlando a Haru-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!-

-Lo más seguro, es para deshacerse de ella- dijo Reborn.

-Si... ahora hay que buscarla, ha desaparecido y lo más seguro es que esté con el responsable de esto-

Todos se iban a comenzar a mover para buscar a la primavera, pero llegó Enma, el cual se veía muy serio.

-Yo tengo una idea de quien le pudo haber hecho esto a Haru-

-¿quién?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Kumo Kisaragi-

 **En algún lugar de Kioto.**

La castaña sabía que estaba corriendo en busca de algo o alguien ¿pero quién? No lo sabía, pero algo en su mente decía que debía buscarlo. En eso ella choca con la persona que necesitaba ver.

-Kumo- dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto-

-Pero yo te quería ver ahora-

-No te preocupes, podemos estar por siempre juntos-

Rápidamente tomó con una mano la cara de Haru y con la otra, la parte posterior de su cuello para que lentamente se fueran acercando para darse un beso. Al principio fue algo torpe, pero pronto tuvieron un ritmo cada vez más demandante, más necesitado. El rubio mordió el labio inferior de la castaña para poder explorar a fondo la cavidad bucal de la primavera. Ella le dio permiso y luego sus lenguas se encontraron, formando una danza erótica entre ellas. Haru ya no era consciente de sus actos, todo era demasiado caliente para ella. Por donde pasarán las manos del rubio, era como dejar un camino de fuego que pronto la incendiaria y la consumiría. Pero luego algo hizo click en su mente. Enma. ¡Oh! La culpa la estaba consumiendo ahora y no sabía por qué. Cómo llegó a esa situación con el rubio, quería separarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Pronto fue perdiendo el conocimiento, pero lo último que recordó era ¿Cómo serán los besos de Enma?

Cuando la castaña ya se había desmayado, el rubio la dejó en el piso para ver su pulso vital. Ésta ya estaba débil, había conseguido absorber su energía vital. Había sido algo difícil de conseguir porque la chica había logrado en el último momento escapar de su control, pero igual no sirvió.

-Espero que tengas un lindo viaje al inframundo- dijo cruelmente el ojiazul, mientras se iba del lugar.

Por otro lado, los abuelos de Haru, los jóvenes Vongola, los jóvenes Simon, Reborn y Ren se encontraban en busca de la primavera. A todos se le había informado sobre el futuro puesto de Haru y el peligro que estaba corriendo ahora. Cuando ya no tenían más lugares que ver, Enma recordó el lugar donde había encontrado a la castaña el día anterior. Rápidamente, a lo que sus piernas daban, se dirigió al parque en donde se encontró con algo que le hizo sentir miedo.

-Haru-san- dijo mientras llegaba a su lado para tomarla. Luego llegaron los demás y se dieron cuenta que su pulso vital bajaba rápidamente.

-Tenemos que hacer la oración de Amateratsu cuanto antes- le dijo Umi.

-Si... Tsunayoshi y Enma les pido que lleven a Haru y Umi a la mansión-

-Sí- dijeron ambos, mientras entraban en modo última voluntad. ¿Por qué tenían que suceder estas cosas? pensaba Enma, ahora su castaña estaba al borde de la muerte y él no podía hacer mucho, sólo tendría que rezar a los dioses para que todo resultara bien.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 _ **Traducción.**_

 _*Y debido a que pertenece a nuestra diosa Izanami, protegeremos que esta alma del mal de Izanagi._


	8. Hachi

**Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, si no a Akira Amano.**

* * *

 **Mansión Aketsu, Kioto**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Umi-san les dio la indicación de donde se tenían que dirigir. Y sin más, llegaron a una habitación enorme pero simple, el cual se encontraba un altar y muchos jarrones bajo las fotos de mujeres que todos tenían un cierto parecido.

-Enma, déjala en el centro por favor- el pelirrojo acató la petición de la anciana y dejó a su querida castaña en el centro, en el frío tatami. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, se encontraba tan débil que se le rompía el alma con sólo verla así.

Después de un rato, llegó Umi-san con tres chicas. Éstas traían cuatro urnas e hilo rojo. Cuando vieron el estado de la castaña voltearon a ver a la anciana en busca de respuesta.

-Alguien quiere deshacerse de Haru, y la prueba de eso es que quisieron quitarle su energía vital. Tenemos que hacer rápidamente la oración Amateratsu para que le brinde protección-

Las muchachas asintieron y fueron a colocar las urnas en posición para formar un rectángulo que contenía a la castaña, y éstas estaban unidas por ese hilo misterioso. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido para los adolescentes, que no entendía que estaba sucediendo ¿era el ritual de sucesión?

-Esperen, ¿qué están haciendo?- pregunto imponente Tsuna, no podía dejarse pasar a llevar y ver como sacrificarían a la castaña sin su consentimiento.

-No te preocupes, no es la sucesión. Esto es una oración para que la salve y para que quite todo control que hayan ejercido sobre ella - le contestó Umi para que ambos se calmaran, cosa que logró. Después de esa interrupción, siguió con su ritual.

- _Kanojo wa jinrui no miraidearu tame, megami Amateratsu ga, watashi wa, kono tamashī o hogo suru tame ni anata o motomeru, anata no hikari de sore o kabā shite kudasai_ \- la oración la repitió tres veces seguidas, hasta que el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brillar. Y de repente se levantó, mientras inhalaba todo el aire que podía sus pulmones y luego exhalo abruptamente.

-Ah...ah...ah...- jadeaba la castaña, luego su respiración se normalizo y se percató que estaba en una habitación desconocida, luego vio a su abuela con tres chicas que quizás las había visto, después estaba Tsuna el cual parecía muy feliz y por último Enma, el cual se encontraba llorando y rápidamente se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-H-Haru-san- dijo entre tartamudeos y lágrimas - pensé...yo pensé...que te perdería- el pelirrojo atrajo más a la castaña a su cuerpo, como si pidiera que se fundiera con su cuerpo para que fueran uno. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la castaña la cual no sabía qué hacer, más que sonrojarse. Era muy tierno por parte del pelirrojo, pero hubo algo más que la hizo casi desmayarse y eso era los labios de Enma. Bendito sea el dios que le dio esos bellos, delgados pero firmes labios. Se notaba a lo lejos que era suave y sabrosos... ¿qué sabor tendrán? ¿Cómo sería besar a Enma Kozato? No lo pensó mucho más y oculto sus pensamientos en devolver el abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Querida...- Umi-san quería contarle las cosas a su nieta y no tenía más tiempo que ese. Haru se separó de Enma y colocó toda su atención en su abuela.

-¿Quería saber si recuerdas lo que te pasó?-

-¡Hahi! No lo recuerdo-

-¿Haru no te acuerdas del chico rubio?- pregunto Tsuna, gracias a su híper intuición.

-¿Quién? ¿Dino-san o Colonello-chan?- le respondió con una pregunta, ella se encontraba muy confundida. O quizás... no tanto.

-Kumo Kisaragi- acotó Enma.

-¡Hahi! No lo recuerdo- tanto verdad como mentira se encontraba en esa oración, pero ella prefería hacerles saber que no tenía ni idea.

-Ya veo... entonces si te estaban controlando-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso... te estaban controlando porque eres especial mi niña-

-¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres abuela?- era algo raro ver a Haru muy sería, se repetía Enma en su mente.

-Haru... tú eras... una diosa o mejor dicho el contenedor de una-

-¿Ah?-

-Eso eres al igual que todas las mujeres de nuestra familia. Por eso te estaban buscando, porque quieren verte muerta, pero no lo vamos a permitir mi niña, te lo prometo-.

Si Enma no hubiera estado cerca de la castaña en esos instantes, lo más seguro es que chocaría dolorosamente contra el tatami. La información era demasiada para la chica, la cual se terminó por desmayar.

-Enma... ¿podrías llevar a Haru a su habitación para que descanse?-

-Claro- y sin más, el pelirrojo tomó a la primavera y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando solos a Umi con Tsuna.

El castaño tenía una duda que le estaba rondando por su cabeza y que mejor momento para averiguar sus dudas.

-Etto...Umi-sama quería saber si... Haru después de contener a Izanami, volverá a ser la misma-

-No lo sé Tsunayoshi... la reacción de cada contenedor es distinto, pero puede que sea cierto, si las cambia. Todos los cuadros de mujeres que ves, eran contenedores. Todos estos fueron cuadros antes de que se convirtieran en Izanami. Sin embargo, todas cambiaron abruptamente a lo que eran, llevándolas a un destino que era muy claro, la muerte. Eso te lo puedo asegurar porque mi hija, fue una de la que más cambio. Ella, antes de ser Izanami, era una mujer valiente, cariñosa con Haru y su marido. Siempre rodeada de personas. Sin embargo después de que se convirtiera en Izanami, comenzó a cambiar, se alejó de las personas, vivía en un calvario diario, alejo a su hija y esposo de ella, cayó en depresión y eso la termino de matar-

Tsuna sentía el miedo salir de sus poros, se lamentaba del destino cruel de su amiga. Pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo si nadie era contenedor la humanidad estaba en peligro. Pero el la apoyaría en cualquier decisión. Con eso en mente se dirigió al salón para avisarles que Haru ya se encontraba mejor y que mañana iba estar mejor para poder verla, y tener el mejor de sus días juntos, después de todo, presentía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

 **En un lugar desconocido.**

El rubio se encontraba furioso, la castaña no había muerto, sus malditos planes no habían servido.

-¡Maldición!- dijo mientras rompía todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Debería tranquilizarse, de seguro no funcionó porque se pudo haber enamorado de otra persona-

-¡¿Y de quién?!-

-El chico de cabello rojo, el de los Simon- ahora que se detenía pensar, su subordinado tenía razón, ese maldito mocoso se estaba entrometiendo.

-Hmn... tienes razón, además ahora tiene la protección de Amateratsu, así que las cosas serán difíciles pero no imposible-

-¿Qué piensa hacer Xoltas-sama?-

¡-Quiero a ese pelirrojo muerto! ¡Me oíste! ¡Muerto!-

-Bien- el subordinado salió de la habitación, y el rubio se quedó sólo.

-Oh... te vas a enamorar de mi Haru Miura, vas a sufrir tanto por este amor, que vas a preferir mil veces la muerte, ya quiero ver que es lo que tengo que hacer para que tu corazón esté en mis manos-.

Al parecer las cosas se iban a poner más peligrosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

 **Habitación de Haru, Kioto.**

El pelirrojo dejó a la castaña en su cama, beso su frente y se retiró del lugar. Después de escuchar que se cerraba la puerta, ella se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio para sacar un diario de vida, el cual lo estaba escribiendo hace poco.

 _Querido diario:_

 _Quería decirte que las cosas están peor. Me enteré la verdad sobre mi familia, sospecho sobre la muerte de mi madre y ese chico de cabello rubio me quiere ver muerta y no sé por qué._

 _Tengo miedo con lo va a pasar, lo que les va a pasar a mis abuelos, a mis amigos y a Enma. Por Kami-sama, me siento terrible si algo le llegará pasar a Enma, nunca lo podría superar. Por eso te pido valor en la sucesión de mañana y que lo protejas a todos"_

Haru termino de escribir en su diario y se dirigió a su cama, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se había levantado temprano, encontrándose con sus abuelos. Los cuales le saludaron y presentaron como se encontraba. Después de esa conversación, Haru quería hacer una pregunta que le estuvo rondando toda la noche por su cabeza.

-Sobre la sucesión- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su abuela le interrumpió.

-Hoy a la medianoche- le dijo su abuela.

Pues bien, disfrutaría ese último día con los chicos al máximo. Se dirigió al salón encontrándose con la típica mañana al estilo Vongola.

-Haru-san ya te levantase, ven vamos a divertirnos- y ese era el plan de casi todos, hacer un buen día a Haru.

-Si- dijo ella mientras se dirigía donde los demás, para tomar asiento a lado de Enma. Había algo que quería hacer antes de irse y el único que la podía ayudar era pelirrojo, su querido amor inesperado, el muchacho que la consoló, quería darle un pequeño regalo. Quizás no era tan importante, pero quería compartir su último día consiente con él.


End file.
